


Exeunt, Pursued By Heteronormativity [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mild Voyeurism, Multi, OT4, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Polyamory, Relationship Negotiation, Road Trips, Tourism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shitty Knight takes a post-graduation road trip. Four friends, six thousand miles, two tents, several embarrassing photos, a giant rabbit, three cops, and a bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exeunt, Pursued By Heteronormativity [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exeunt, Pursued By Heteronormativity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815950) by [psocoptera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera). 



I recorded this for [Podfic Big Bang 2016](http://podficbigbang.dreamwidth.org/69505.html). Huge thank you to psocoptera for having blanket permission! 

This story means a lot to me, and I want to help other people come to love it as I have. Please let me know what you liked or what I can improve to make this recording reflect the fantastic original story.

Music is referenced throughout this road trip story, so I wanted to include songs from the text, chapter titles, and my own headcanons about Shitty's Imaginary Roadtrip Playlist. To suit listeners with different preferences, this podfic is available in two flavors! The "plain" recording just includes the reading, with no music. The "music" recording includes intro, outro, and interlude music for each chapter. The interludes are clips of songs, never background music. 

[Go to download folder](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/67inkp3d9z9bi/Exeunt%2C_Pursued_By_Heteronormativity_%5BPlain%5D) of the plain recording on Mediafire (4:05:00, 226 MB)

[Go to download folder](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/654f9gkn3khp4/Exeunt%2C_Pursued_By_Heteronormativity_\(Music\)) of the music recording on Mediafire (4:17:00, 239 MB)

Chapter 1 music: Snow Is Gone/Josh Ritter, Pomp & Circumstance/Edward Elgar 

Chapter 2 music: Shuffle Off To Buffalo/42nd Street, Don't Stop Me Now/Queen, Dreamline/Rush 

Chapter 3 music: Under Pressure/David Bowie & Queen, Yellow/Coldplay, Raise Your Glass/Pink, I'm Gonna Be/The Proclaimers 

Chapter 4 music: Walk On The Ocean/Toad and the Wet Sprocket 

Chapter 5 music: Halo/Beyonce, I'm A Believer/Smash Mouth, I'm Yours/Jason Mraz 

Chapter 6 music: The End/The Doors, Chandelier/Sia, Can't Help Falling In Love/A Teens, At The Beginning With You/Anastasia, Hold On When You Get Love and Let Go When You Give It/Stars, Home/Phillip Phillips 


End file.
